I Love You
by mynameisella
Summary: Rose Weasley never saw herself falling for his smile, or his eyes, or even that way he can walk and make everyone look bad in comparison. But she did.


_Hogwarts Express_

Albus, James, and I stepped up into the train together. It was both Albus and my own first year here and Hogwarts, and we were both nervous. I glanced at him, and realized he was looking at me, too. I gave him an encouraging smile. By far, Albus was my favorite cousin. For one thing, he was my age. He was my only cousin that was my age, the only family I could stick to for a little while here at Hogwarts.

"Well, I'll see you two at the Sorting!" With a wave, James strolled right into a compartment, closing the door without another word. Albus and I continued walking down the isle, looking for a compartment to sit in. All of the compartments were either full, or the kids inside glared at us.

A door slide open as we passed a compartment with the blinds down. Victoire, Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur's eldest daughter, poked her blonde head out of the doorway. She looked just like her mother, except she had Uncle Bill's eyes and smile. She spotted us quickly.

"One of you can sit in here with us." She said, smiling. I looked at Albus and nudged him. I used my head to motion him to go inside the compartment.

"I'll be fine, go on," I whispered, giving him a light shove. He gratefully ran inside the compartment. Victoire gave me a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry, Rosie, but now we're full." She paused, and then added, "If you want, I'll kick Hailey out." I could hear a girl cry, "Hey!" from inside. I shook my head, letting my stupid red hair fall out of the ponytail holder it had been tied in.

"That's alright, I'll find somewhere else." I walked away as my cousin slid the door closed. My steps were the only ones I could hear; I assumed everyone else had found a compartment by now.

I reached the very, very last compartment in the whole train, and I silently prayed that no one would be in there. I slid the door open slowly, only to find that someone _was _in there. He had messy, white-blond hair and was lying on one side of the tiny compartment. He was staring at the ceiling.

"Um," My tiny voice broke the silence that was inside the train. "Do you mind if I sit in here? All the other compartments are full." That wasn't totally true, but I figured it would be more likely that he'd let me sit in here if he thought I had no where else to go.

He sort of shrugged. The movement looked odd, since he was lying down. I took that as a yes and slipped into the room, closing the door behind me.

It was then that I got my first good look at him. I recognized him from the platform. I think his name was Scorpius? Scorpius Malfoy, I think was what dad had said. He glanced at me quickly, but I could tell he had deep blue eyes, deep like the ocean.

I sat down, clutching my shoulder bag in my lap, tapping my foot. I looked out the window and saw open farmland. We were so far back that we weren't even at the platform.

"I'm Rose." I said, desperate to break the silence. I have a big family and therefore, am not used to silences. I looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to say his name. He just looked at me with one eyebrow raised.

The train gave a lurch and began moving. My heart began to beat loudly, and I ran to the window. I struggled to open it, but was able to finally stick my head out the window and waved to my parents as the train moved, slowly gaining speed. I closed the window once I couldn't see Platform ¾ anymore.

I sat back down, thinking that I wasn't going to get anything out of that boy. I leaned back and stared at the countryside, pulling my ponytail holder out of my hair completely.

"Scorpius," My head snapped to him when I heard him speak. He had sat up, and crossed his legs on the seat. I sort of half-smiled.

"So, is this your first year at Hogwarts?" I asked, hoping he'd answer. He nodded.

"Yea, you?" I nodded, too. "Why do you already have your robes on?" He asked, gesturing to my attire. I shrugged, fingering the sleeve of my right arm.

"Just got excited." I answered simply. "What house do you wanna be in?" I looked up at him, seeing he was just kinda staring at me. I raised my eyebrows.

"Slytherin," he answered without missing a beat. It was almost automatic. I nodded without saying anything, staring down at my bag.

"My dad says if I don't get into Gryffindor, he'll disinherit me." I said softly. "I think he was kidding, though. He doesn't have a very funny sense of humor." I started swinging my legs absentmindedly.

"What does he do for a living?" Scorpius asked. I smiled.

"He and my uncle George own Weasley's Wizard Wheezes!" I stated happily. I love that my dad owns a joke shop. I get a lot of cool free stuff.

"Oh, you're a Weasley." He said my family name as if it were dirt. I looked up at him, my brown eyes glaring.

"Yea, what's it to ya?" I demanded. I forgot all about being shy and scared. I didn't like this kid's attitude, plain and simple.

Scorpius smiled at my reaction. "Nothing," he replied.

---

_Sorting_

I tapped my foot nervously as I waited for my name to be called for the Sorting. Quite a few kids had already gone, and they seemed to be being Sorted evenly.

"Malfoy, Scorpius!" Scorpius walked bravely up to the chair and sat. The Hat was barely on his head for ten seconds when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!!!" Something inside my seemed to fall as I watched him make his way to the cheering table.

Not long after, Albus was called. "Potter, Albus!" Professor McGonagall smiled when she said the name 'Albus'. I wondered why. Albus was quickly Sorted into Gryffindor, much to his delight. He ran and sat by his older brother.

Only two other people were called ("Henson, Olivia" was put in Ravenclaw and "Jackson, Tyler" was put in Slytherin) until my name was announced.

"Weasley, Rosalinda," I began climbing the steps up to the chair, and fell flat on my face. Smooth move.

"Ow," I mumbled, rubbing my nose. A few people snickered and I hurried to sit on the chair. The Hat was put on my head, and I jumped when I heard a little voice in my ear.

"Yes, yes, very smart indeed. Yet, very brave… Where to put you, where to put you… Ravenclaw or Gryffindor?" The Hat seemed to ponder a moment before shouting, "RAVENCLAW!"

I could have sworn my heart stopped. I stared into the sea of people, seeing my family's surprised faces. Victoire, with her Head Girl badge shining, actually dropped her quill in shock. Albus' mouth was practically to the floor, and James looked like he thought he had misheard. I saw my other family's faces, though not as surprised, painted with shock. No one had expected _that_.

I stepped down slowly, my hands shaking, as I made my way to the Ravenclaw table.

---

_Third Year_

I contemplated as I stared at my reflection. Should my hair be up or down today? I tilted my head, tapping my chin lightly.

"Rose, it's not the most difficult situation in the world." Sara said, pulling her curly blonde hair into a ponytail and put a headband on, too. "Seriously, we have to get to breakfast. We need our timetables." I rolled my eyes and stepped away from the mirror, leaving my long, bright red hair down on my shoulders.

I soon found that I had Double Potions with the Slytherins first thing that day. How fun (Note the sarcasm). I also had my Transfiguration class on Mondays with the Slytherins.

"How come we're paired with the Slytherins so much this year?" Sara complained as we made our way to Double Potions. "We also have Herbology with them! Why must my favorite subject me ruined with the awfulness that is clad in silver and green?!" I laughed at my best friend's behavior. That's Sara for you.

Class wasn't so bad, at least, in the beginning. Slughorn had decided we were gonna make Polyjuice Potion on the first day. That's fairly easy. I knew it would be easy, until I found out who my partner for the year would be. The one and only Scorpius Malfoy.

You see, it's not like Scorpius and I were on bad terms or anything. We occasionally said "hi" while passing each other in the halls. Well, more like _I _said "hi". I couldn't help it, even if he never replied. He was the first non-related person I knew at school.

The reason I didn't want to be Scorpius' partner is that he sucks at Potions. I mean, he tanked every class since first year, and would definitely not be getting an OWL in fifth year.

My clumsiness intensified when he walked over. If you've never seen Scorpius Malfoy, you probably wouldn't understand just how _graceful _and _amazing _he seemed when he walked. It was no wonder that every girl in Slytherin was in love with him. I bet, if he wasn't in Slytherin, every girl in the school would be in love with him. I received multiple glares from Slytherin girls as he took his seat next to me.

If you haven't realized, despite my not wanting him to be my Potions partner, I had a bit of a crush on Mr. Scorpius Malfoy. The only person who knew of that crush was my cousin Lily, who was starting Hogwarts this year. I don't trust anyone else with that sort of a secret, considering no one in my family particularly likes the Malfoys.

It wasn't weeks after that fateful day that he became my partner in class that our romance began…

Well, I guess you could say it sort of started before that. We began growing closer, mostly working on Potions homework together in the library. I had managed to get him to scrape a few A's and E's in that class. It just wasn't until December 18th, the day before Christmas vacation, that anything major happened between us.

"Oi! Weasley!" I turned, after noting that I was the only Weasley in the hall, to seeing Scorpius jogging towards me. I suspected he wanted help with that one and a half foot long essay on Polyjuice Potion.

"What's up, Scorpius?" I asked, continuing to walk with him at my side. I tucked my hair behind my ear as I heard the words I had anticipated, "Can you help me on my Potions essay?" I nodded, grinning at him.

"Sure, you wanna go to the library now?" I offered, awkwardly gesturing in the direction of the library.

"Yea, better get it out of the way before break," he answered, turning down the hall to the library. I followed suit, adjusting my shoulder bag.

We reached the library in no time and took our usual table. It was in the back of the library, placed strategically so that no one could see us. I pulled out my Potions book and he did the same.

For the next few hours, I say there and explained everything I could think of about Polyjuice Potion, often pointing out facts in the textbook. He sort of stared at me, and a few times I had to repeat myself because he was listening.

"So, you see, if the potion doesn't turn a…" My voice drifted off as my gaze got locked with his. His eyes were so deep, so pretty. By far the most gorgeous eyes I had ever seen. Without even realizing it, we were leaning slightly. Slowly, until out lips touched. I was the one to deepen the kiss, and I placed my hair on the back of his neck. My eyes closed and I think that the world could have crumbled around us, and I wouldn't have noticed.

That is, until I heard a yelp. A peculiar yelp. A familiar yelp. I pulled away from Scorpius and looked up to see James standing there, and watched his books fall on his feet. His green eyes were as wide as saucers. I thought he was gonna pass out.

It was then that I saw Hugo, my little brother, standing behind him, his eyes narrowed. That was when he said those three chilling words. The three words that struck fear into my bones.

"I'm telling Dad."

---

_Fifth Year_

I pushed the large, wooden door as quietly as I could, and tiptoed into the hall. I shut the door so that it only made a soft _thud_. My ponytail bounced as I ran as quietly as possible through the dark, familiar halls that led to the grounds.

I was glad when I felt the cool, night air hit my face. I felt like I could breathe again. I was glad to slow my pace to a walk as I headed for the large beech tree that stood near the giant lake. As I grew nearer, I saw a silhouette standing underneath that very same tree, waiting patiently. As patiently as he waited every time we met.

I ran straight into his arms when I grew close enough, planting a kiss firm on his soft lips. My arms were wrapped around his neck in record time, as was his arms around my waist. Before I knew it, my back was against the tree, and my hands found themselves tangled in Scorpius' gorgeous blond hair.

I had to pull away once my lungs were screaming for oxygen. I stared in those eyes. Those were the same eyes I fell in love with back in first year. Back when I knew nothing about myself. Back when all that mattered was getting into Gryffindor.

Slowly, we sat on the soft, slightly wet grass. I laid my head on his chest, listening to his heart beat, feeling his chest rise and fall. We didn't say anything. We didn't have to.

I felt that I really knew him. I knew him so much better than I did in third year. I knew he got his eye color from his mom. I knew that sometimes, he actually hated being in Slytherin. I knew that he actually, secretly, cared about house-elf rights.

And he knew me. I knew that he could read me like a book. And, oddly, I was okay with that.

I knew that this was what true love felt like. I knew that this was meant to be, even if my dad or my mum or even my whole family was against it. We were made for each other.

Of course, we had our fair share of fights, but they were always made up. Of course, sometimes he just drove me crazy, but that's okay. Just by looking at the example of my parents, Ron and Hermione Weasley, I knew that love wasn't always perfect. But, in my mind, love's imperfections are what made it perfect.

---

_One Year After Seventh Year_

"You don't understand!" I shouted, tears in my eyes. "_I love him!_" A tear slid down my face as I saw my father's reaction to that.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" He said. "He's mean, he's cruel, he's a _bad person_." The tears were flowing freely down my face as I heard those cold, hurtful words come out of my dad's mouth.

"_He's not his father!_" I cried, wiping my face. "Just because his dad was never nice to you doesn't mean anything about Scorpius! He's different!"

"No, he's not!" Dad yelled. I was afraid he was gonna hit something. Maybe break that vase that Aunt Muriel gave him and Mum on their nineteenth anniversary. "I forbid you to go anywhere or do anything with him! I _forbid _it!"

Mum, Hugo, and Scorpius were in the kitchen as Dad and I had our row. Mum wasn't happy about my news about Scorpius, but she was a lot more understanding about the fact that I was in love than Dad was.

"You can't forbid me to do anything! I'm of age! I can do whatever I want!" I couldn't take it anymore. I scooped my shoulder bag in my arms and stomped into the kitchen, completely ignoring everything Dad was shouting at me. I glared at everyone in the kitchen; I didn't even feel bad that my mother was crying. I didn't even feel bad that Hugo looked like he was going to cry.

I grabbed Scorpius' hand firmly. "Come on, we're leaving." I began leading him to the door, but stopped when my mother cried out.

"Rosie!" She was absolutely sobbing, and she had good reason. Dad and I had never fought before. I was a big Daddy's girl.

Without another word, Scorpius and I left.

---

_Six Months Later_

_Deep breaths_, I thought to myself. I couldn't rip my gaze from my reflection. My hair was curled and pinned loosely in a messy bun. My make up was perfect, and I had the most beautiful dress you would ever imagine.

It was my wedding day. I was marrying Scorpius. And none of my family was there.

The only guests that had come for me were my friends from Ravenclaw. I hadn't spoken a word to any of my family, not even Teddy Lupin, since my row with Dad. None tried to contact me.

I know Scorpius had invited them- he was so sweet- but all the invitations had been sent back. How hurtful is that?

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. I couldn't think of them. Today was the happiest day of my life. I was soon to become Mrs. Rosalinda Malfoy.

I heard the music start and I turned. Sara grabbed my arm and led me to the doors. She and Holly, my two bridesmaids, began walking, and I followed shortly after.

Walking inside that church was like a punch to the stomach. I couldn't believe my eyes. On the bride's side of the church, there was a sea of red hair, with a sprinkle of black and blonde. They had come after all.

When I kissed Scorpius, I knew that today was the happiest day of my life. I had him, and now I had my family once again. All was perfect.

---

_Two Years Later_

That beautiful cry echoed in the house and I hurried to its source, pulling that pretty baby into my arms. She stopped crying as soon as she saw me. Her ocean blue eyes, replicas of Scorpius', stared up at me in wonder. Her fire red hair blew softly as she leaned into my chest, closing her eyes.

Mum walked into the nursery, and pulled me into an embrace, Isabella still in my arms. I pecked her on the cheek and told her I loved her.

When I looked up, I saw Scorpius smiling at the three of us from the door way. He walked in and kissed my forehead.

"I love you."


End file.
